criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One More to Go
'One More to Go '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in University district and it's 5th case of the game, also 5th one to take place in University district. Plot Ben Hathaway informed the team that he found out who German exchange student (and Order of Specters member is). Student's name is Rylee Muller and she has been in Venusville for 4 months. Team went to speak with Rylee. When team arrived at school hall. They saw Rylee standing at the hall podium since she is a candidate for class president. Right when she got a question, somebody from backstage area shot her right in the chest as she turned around. Team managed to lure everybody outside so that nobody gets harmed. Mid-investigation, TA Brooke Long has been spotted carrying a hunting rifle, saying that she found it in backstage area. Team put her in custody for suspected murder. Later Dean Vincent Long (and Brooke's brother) informed the team that group of students for Order of Specters hideout. In the end, Rylee's killer was revealed to be new Science teacher Hank Black. Admitting to the murder, Hank said that Rylee was making his life hell every day after he graded her latest test with an F. Her friends and her vandalized his car and spread rumors about him having affair with Brooke, causing his wife to leave him. Hank was slowly going crazy, but final straw was when Rylee framed him for rape after he accidently walked into female bathroom. Wanting his normal life back, Hank decided to shot Rylee and end his pain right there. In courtroom, Hank was finally happy that he will have piece and life without Rylee and her friends. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 17 years in prison with mandatory counseling. Post-trial, Chief Bhakta ordered the team to inspect Order of Specters' cave for more clues. After searching it, team only managed to find Rylee's notes. After Gabriel Herrera analyzed them, he confirmed that Rylee had strong connection with ''Stella and Demos. He also found out that they were trying to blame iPear for kidnapping after they kidnapped every student right after the convention. Sadly, nothing about Operation Tsunami has been found. Team informed the Dean about this and he said that he will speak with iPear Eoin Cafferey to apologize to him for false accussing. Meanwhile, Rylee's friend Tiffany Cole came to station saying that professor René Narcisse punched his wife Isabella on the street and kicked her with his leg. Team found Isabella lying down stressed out and crying. Isabella explained that René has been abusing her last months just because she confronted him about losing all of their savings at stock market. Team found René Narcisse in school hall and team arrested him for domestic abuse of his wife Isabella. After all these events, team decided to check on iPear once again to see if any clues about missing students are still there. Right after Bruno said that, team got informed that Brooke Long has been kidnapped... Summary Victim: * Rylee Muller (found shot in the heart during school president elections) Murder Weapon: * Hunting Rifle Killer: * Hank Black Suspects BLongVC5.png|Brooke Long TColeVC5.png|Tiffany Cole HBlackVC5.png|Hank Black RNarcisseVC5.png|René Narcisse VLongVC5.png|Vincent Long Crime Scenes School Hall - Hall Podium Hallway - Victim's locker Order of Specters Cave - Table Killer's Profile * The killer uses sunscreen. * The killer speaks German. * The killer uses carbolic soap. * The killer has black hair. * The killer wears pinstripes.